Currently, mobile Internet applications are developing rapidly, and a mobile phone terminal can easily download and install various applications. Because downloading and installing of applications worsening congestion on a network side, the network side prohibits access of some applications to a network when the network is congested. However, when some natural disasters occur, an operator hopes that in a network congestion scenario, access connections can still be provided for particular applications (such as a disaster information bulletin board service or a disaster voice information service) while other applications are prohibited to ensure that there are sufficient resources for the particular applications.
Therefore, the 3GPP provides two access control mechanisms. One is an application specific congestion control for data connectivity (ACDC) mechanism, which is used to allow or restrict a particular application. The other is an access class barring (ACB) control mechanism, which is used to reduce access load in the case of network congestion.
The network side starts the ACDC and ACB access control mechanisms at the same time. When a terminal in an idle state initiates a service, the terminal must pass ACDC and ACB checks before initiating the service. However, in some special cases, even if the terminal cannot pass the ACB check, it is still hoped that services of some particular applications (for example, a disaster information bulletin board service) can be performed, but the existing mechanisms cannot meet this requirement. As a result, when services of some particular applications need to be performed, because the terminal cannot use the services of the particular applications, safety of a user cannot be ensured.